


A different kind of needlework

by Eule



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eule/pseuds/Eule
Summary: Porthos is kind of hurt and Aramis tries to fix it.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	A different kind of needlework

„Ouch“  
“Hold still! It is tricky enough without you wriggling like an eel.”  
“I don’t... ouch! Aramis stop that!”  
Aramis huffed and got a better grip at Porthos wrist. “Should I call for Athos to knock you out?”  
“Hah! So he did knock me out before! I knew it.”  
“Nope he has not. But you are telling us often enough that he did and maybe I should follow your suggestion, because I get nothing done here with you complaining like a maiden.”

Porthos only grumbled something too low to hear at that and tried to concentrate himself on something different than Aramis, those cobwebs in one of the corners near the ceiling for example.

Aramis pulled the candle closer to Porthos hand and hold the large wrist secure in place with one hand and grabbed the needle with the other one.  
“Let your hand rest there, don’t make a fist and let me do my work. I need both hands to do that, I can tell you a story about lovely Madame Bonville as a distraction if you want.”  
“Just get done with it, ‘kay?” Porthos grunted through clenched teeth and Aramis can’t suppress a smirk, even if he was able to swallow his laughter.  
“I will dear friend, I will.”  
“Excellent.”

But the moment the needle touched his skin he shied away like a snail being touched and retreating into its shell.  
“Really Porthos, next time we will put some salve on it, wrap it up and wait until it comes out by itself.”  
“No, than it will hurt for days Aramis, that couldn’t be your...”  
“Gentlemen.” The door creaked and Athos stepped inside the room, two bottles of wine in his hands and D’Artagnan on his heels, also balancing a bottle of wine and a plate of bread, cheese and fruits. 

"Why aren’t you done jet?” Athos asked and put the bottles down to search for some glasses.  
“We could hear Porthos whining over half of the yard. Is it worse than we thought?” D’Artagnan chimed in and lowered himself opposite the two men on the table to get a better view on the proceedings.  
“I am not whining!” Porthos grumbled, shortly followed by a hearty “ouch!”

Aramis rolled his eyes and looked pointedly at Athos.  
“Oh no. I will not do this, not for something like this, that is ridiculous. Get it done.” And then he turned his stern gaze to Porthos: “Behave.”  
And so Porthos did, because you obey when Athos used that tone, because it was an order. You do not, ever, disobey Athos. 

Two minutes later Aramis declared his success with an triumphant “Ha!” and Porthos all but snatched his hand back.  
“Here is the wooden piece of evil”, Aramis said and Porthos looked at it with disgust.  
“Felt bigger”, he declared and tried to hide his embarrassment by helping himself to some of the wine.  
D’Artagnan and Aramis began to laugh uncontrollably at that and even Athos had to hide a smirk behind his glass of wine. 

“It is a splinter, my friend, not a hoofnail.”


End file.
